Our First Time
by MiyavaAria
Summary: A first time is supposed to be special, something people take pride in having. Kazu knows the only person he wants to lose it to is the one and only Flame King, but does he have the nerve to speak up? Warning: Lemon, yaoi, slight AU (for timeline). Pairing: Spitfire x Kazu


Dedicated to Aiden; Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Come on Kazu don't be a wuss! You can do this!" Kazuma, Kazu, Mikura had been standing before his bathroom mirror for the past hour. The young blond male had been obsessively giving himself a pep talk as he prepared himself for his night.

"Kazuma!"

Kauz jumped nearly a foot as his sister's voice rang in the hallway. As if his nerves weren't jumbled enough his sisters sudden cry had defiantly pushed him. Flatting his hair again he adjusted his hoodie and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sis?" He called back as he walked over to his room to grab his skates.

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to be a six tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He replied leaning out of his door frame.

"Its 5:40." She replied.

"Oh shit!" Kazu shouted as he scrambled out of his room.

"Watch your mouth mister!" His sister huffed as she watched him roll out the door. "And have fun alright?"

"Yeah," Kazu muttered as he felt his face heat up. Skating along the road he began to lose himself in his thoughts. Today was February 14th, better known as Valentine's Day. Kazu began to pick up speed as his thoughts jumbled around, this was going to be his first Valentine's Day with Spitfire and more than anything the young AT rider wanted to make it special. The more he thought about it though the more embarrassed he became.

"Damn it Kazu get it together!" He snapped at himself as he skated himself up to Spitfire's apartment. With a deep breath he slid off his ATs and walked up the stair case. He could feel his heart racing inside his chest as a thick accent yelled its open from behind the door. Sliding his thin fingers over the door knob he pushed open the door and took a step in.

"Kazuma you're late." A chuckle brought Kazu's attention from the door frame to the kitchen. He could just barely see the tall silhouette of the current flame king around the corner. From what Kazu could see the older man was smiling and moving around a skillet.

"I skated here as fast as I could!" Kazu huffed as he set his bag down on the couch and made his way past the coffee table and into the kitchen area. A bashful smile was plastered on his lips as he pulled back a chair from the island and sat down. Placing his elbows on the counter he placed his chin on his hands and stared up at the red haired man.

"That was as fast as you could go?" Spitfire chuckled, "It seems we need to double up on training then."

"Dou-what?" Kazu sighed and laid his head down on the counter.

"I'm kidding Kazu." Spitfire replied, "Mostly."

A small pout formed on Kazu's lips as he glanced upwards again. When he met his lovers eyes he couldn't help but feel his heart melt. How lucky was he that Spitfire had chosen him? Of all the people in the world to be with Spitfire had wanted to be with him. Even though the two weren't very public about it Kazu was still on cloud nine every chance he got to be around the older AT rider. Today was no exception, especially with what he had in mind.

"S-So," Kazu began trying to shift his thoughts forward, "what are you making?"

"Glad you asked Kazuma," Spitfire began, "it's a favorite chicken dish of mine."

"Oh really?" Kazu asked, his attention now focusing on the food in Spitfires pan.

Spitfire shook his head a Kazu's puppy like attitude and continued to cook. The two began to engage in casual conversation as the redhead continued to cook away. As time passed Kazu began to fidget in his seat every now and again, not aware that Spitfire was silently noticing the red tint to his face.

About twenty minutes into their conversation Spitfire finally let out a loud sigh. He shifted the pan around a bit before letting it go to simmer. Once it was alright to ignore he turned around and placed one hand on the island as a prop for himself.

"Alright Kazuma fess up."

"W-What?" Kazu blinked confusion flashing through his eyes.

"What is bothering you Kazu?" Spitfire asked.

"What do you uh mean?" He asked back his hand now scratching the back of his head.

"Kazu I'm no fool." Spitfire rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I can see it on your face."

Kazu leaned his body inwardly and lifted both of his hands to pull down his beanie as his face darkened. Spitfire rolled his eyes as he turned around and started to mess with the food again. He tilted his head back just a bit stretching the muscles in his neck as he heard Kazu mutter something.

"You've been thinking of what Kazuma?" Spitfire asked, "You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you."

Kazu took in a deep breath as Spitfire turned to him with the skillet in hand. He urged his young lover again as he waited for a reply.

"I said I want to have sex!" Kazu yelled.

As soon as the words left Kazu's mouth he watched in slight horror as the skillet fell from Spitfires hand. The older man stared in disbelief as silence fell over the two of them. It was in that moment that the natural idea of fight or flight came into Kazu's mind and just like any irrational hormonal teenager, he ran.

"Oh no you don't Kazuma!"

Kazu was nearly at the door when a pair of strong firm arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him a step back. The flame king kept a firm grasp on the blond as he walked backwards to the couch. Kazu's face was a bright red as he sat him down on his lap.

"Kazuma!" Spitfire was exasperated as he leaned his face against the younger boys. His fire red hair fell only slightly out of place as he continued on. "Don't run off like that."

"Sorry." Kazu muttered.

A few heartbeats passed before Spitfire finally began to talk again.

"Are you serious?"

All Kazu could do was nod.

"Kazuma," Spitfire began, "sex is a big thing. Your virginity is something that you should be careful about losing if you can help it. It's supposed to be something special so tell me, are you sure?"

At first Kazu couldn't quite reply. There was another awkward pause as he worked up the nerve to say what was on his mind. His voice was a bit shaky as he finally found his courage.

"I've been thinking it over Spitfire. I really have." He explained, "And well,"

"Well what Kazuma?"

"I love you."

Kazu's heart skipped a beat as he heard Spitfire draw in a sharp breath. Spitfire's grip tightened for a second as he pulled him closer to his chest. Kazu shifted a bit before he felt Spitfire adjust as well turning his face to his.

"Eh?" Kazu questioned as Spitfire's lips crashed down on his.

Kazu twitched just a bit before relaxing and kissing him back. He shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around his neck causing the kiss to become deeper. Spitfire nibbled at Kazu's bottom lip making him open his mouth slightly. At the first chance he could get Spitfire pushed his tongue into Kazu's mouth. He explored moving his wet muscle around dancing with Kazu's tongue.

Kazu felt a shiver go down his back as the kisses became more intense. Spitfire nibbled at his lip as he pulled back. Their eyes locked as a light smirk came onto Spitfire's lips, leaning forward he slowly licked Kazu's lips before leaning up to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"Kazuma," Spitfire whispered, "if you're sure I'm willing to do this for you."

Slowly Kazu nodded unable to really speak at the moment. Scooping him up in his arms he stood up and held him close to his body. Gently Spitfire kissed his forehead. He walked swiftly into his room and laid him down.

Swinging his legs over he stared down into Kazu's blue eyes. He kissed him gently on the lips before moving down his neck. At the collar bone he began to nibble again and kiss at his skin. Taking his tongue he licked upward sending shivers down Kazu's back.

"Shhs Kazuma." Spitfire whispered. "It will be ok."

Kazu could only whimper a bit as he nodded his head. Spitfire smiled and nipped at his ear. A chuckle escaped his lip as he watched Kazu's face light up like his road. He took his right hand and raised it up Kazu's hoodie and trailed along his body. Spitfire's lips captured Kazu's again as his hand began to toy at his nipples. He pinched lightly making Kazu twitch slightly under him gaining another smirk from the king.

"Kazuma," Spitfire whispered as he nibbled at his ear, "I love you."

Kazu's eyes shot open as he looked over at Spitfire.

"Really?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

"I love you too."

Spitfire smiled gently as he pulled Kazu up and began to undress him. Within a few moments the two of them were sitting naked on Spitfire's bed. Kazu's face was as bright as Spitfire's hair as he looked anywhere in the room except for the naked man before him.

"Don't be so shy." Spitfire teased as he leaned forward to nip at Kazu's neck, "I'll be gentle."

Kazu swallowed as all of his blood began to rush down to his shaft. He could feel his cock begin to harden as Spitfire pushed him back down on the bed softly. Stroking his face Spitfire trailed his fingers over Kazu's lips. Kazu blinked and gently kissed at Spitfire's slender fingers.

"Looks like you're a natural at this." Spitfire joked as he slid his fingers against Kazu's lips again. "Suck on them."

"What?" Kazu asked clearly embarrassed.

"Just trust me." Spitfire replied.

Kazu nodded and took Spitfire's finger into his mouth. He sucked gently trailing his tongue over the tip of his finger. Spitfire gasped slightly as he pressed his hardening erection against Kazu's body. Kazu felt his blood boil as he realized how close the two of them really were. After a moment Spitfire sat back taking his hand away from Kazu's lips.

"It will hurt a bit but this should help." Spitfire explained as he slid one finger into Kazu.

"Ngh." Kazu gasped as Spitfire moved his finger around slightly loosing up Kazu's entrance.

"Sssh." Spitfire whispered gently, "Just relax Kazuma."

Spitfire stuck a second finger inside pushing the two of them against Kazu's walls cauing the blond to moan lightly. Spitfire felt a chill go over his body as he listened to his lover moan. The way his voice cried made him want to hurry up but he knew he couldn't hurt him. Spreading his fingers apart ever so slightly he moved them in and out making sure that he was prepping Kazu enough for entry.

"S-spitfire." Kazu moaned.

"You don't have to hold back." Spitfire urged kissing Kazu's forehead. He leaned in and kissed Kazu deeply, moving his lips gently against his as he pushed his two fingers further making Kazu moan in the kiss. He pulled back a light trail of saliva falling from between the two of them.

"You ready?" Spitfire asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kazu nodded his heart racing a million miles an hour.

Spitfire smiled as he swung himself over Kazu. Gently he trailed his hands down him taking his finger tips across his smooth skin. At his hips Spitfire dug ever so lightly just irritating the skin enough to make Kazu blush. Spreading his legs apart Spitfire gently massaged his thighs as he positioned his body. Moving his hands back up Spitfire steady himself as he nipped Kazu's lip again. His tip was pressed against Kazu's body making the younger man pant with anticipation.

"I'll go as slowly as I can." Spitfire assured him.

"Alright." Kazu nodded.

Spitfire took a deep breath and slowly slid his tip into Kazu's virgin entrance. The younger boy gasped loudly as Spitfire's firm shaft slid deep into him. He pulled a bit out, not going all the way just yet as he felt his blood rush. He wanted to let lose but his love for Kazu stopped him. Pushing back in he grinded his hips slightly making his shaft move enough to hit Kazu's walls upon entrance.

"Gah!" Kazu gasped his hands flying up to Spitfires shoulders.

"Shhs its alright Kazuma, bloody hell I'm being as gentle as I can."

"N-No its good." Kazu moaned as his body shivered slightly.

Spitfire couldn't help but laugh a little as he pulled himself out. Pushing back in he began to pull in and out grinding his hips ever so slightly against Kazu. His shaft twitched slightly as he let out a soft moan. Pushing in Spitfire began to pick up his speed slightly making Kazu moan out and grasp at his shoulders. Spitfire pulled his shaft in and out hitting against Kazu's tight walls. The two of them began to move as one, their bodies heating up as the friction between them increased.

"Spitfire!" Kazu moaned as he felt Spitfire's shaft push deep into him.

"Kazuma." Spitfire's accent was thick and husky as he grinded against the boy. He pulled in and out making the bed springs come to life under the two of them. He could feel his body get close as he pulled out again only to grind on his way back in.

"Oh god." Kazu cried as he felt his body shake. His cock twitched as he began to climax, his body releasing against his stomach. Shivers ran up and down his body as he closed his eyes and clenched his hands on Spitfires shoulders.

"Mm Kazuma." Spitfire groaned as his body reached his climax. He trusted his wet shaft one last time into Kazu's body before pulling out. He sat back moaning to himself as his cock released all over himself. Spitfire panted as he waited for his body to calm down.

Once his body settled he walked over and grabbed a towel to clean himself up with. He climbed over to the bed and began to clean Kazu off gently.

"Spitfire?" Kazu asked weakly as he watched his boyfriend clean him off.

"Yeah Kazu?" Spitfire replied not really looking at him.

"I don't regret it."

Kazu's words made Spitfire freeze in his action. Looking up he smiled gently at Kazu and the boy could have swore he saw water in his eyes.

"I love you Kazuma." He whispered as he crawled over next to him on his bed. He reached out and pulled him close to his body tangling their legs together.

Kazu nuzzled against Spitfire's chest smiling brightly. He let out a small laugh as their breathing fell into rhythm.

"Whats so funny Kazuma?" Spitfire asked stroking his hair back.

"We never did eat."

Spitfire let out a loud sigh as he rolled over on top of Kazu again. Kissing his cheek he began to speak again.

"We'll order a pizza."

Kazu nodded in agreement as he leaned up and kissed Spitfire again. This was the best valentine's day ever.


End file.
